Packaging professionals who design folding cartons, corrugated boxes and corrugated displays use packaging computer aided design (CAD) software to fold a virtual model of a carton design on a computer. Esko-Artwork of Gent Belgium, for example, markets two such packaging CAD software products: one called ArtiosCAD and the other called Score! Esko-Graphics of Gent Belgium makes CAD software called PackEdge also for design on packaging.
Such software allows for a package to be designed, including cut lines, crease lines (referred to as folds, fold lines, creases, and/or crease lines herein). Two views may be presented, an unfolded two-dimensional (2D) view, and a perspective three-dimensional (3D) view of the carton folded up, i.e., a rendering of a 3D model of the folded carton.
FIG. 1 shows a typical package design with straight creases, which can be folded in current CAD software. FIG. 2 shows a package design with straight creases folded up, e.g., using a program such as ArtiosCAD.
Some designs use curved creases that cannot be modeled correctly with current CAD software that is applicable to straight creases. To work around this problem, designers today might do one of the following:                Make a physical model.        Replace the curved creases with straight creases to make a crude approximation.        